Haunted by Fear
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: You are never alone. I am with you everywhere you go. Remember that...rated T for violence and slight swearing I OWN THE PLOT BUT THATS IT...loosely inspired by the Teen Titans episode Haunted read rate review and let me know what you think


"What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go away!!" I said pointing a shaking finger at him. "Who's there, Olivia? Who are you talking to?" asked Dr. Huang. "I told you to go away!! Leave me alone!!" I said, staring at him in horror. "You know I'll never go away, Olivia. I'm apart of you, remember?" he said, grinning evilly.

"C'mon Olivia, tell me what's going on. Who did you tell to leave you alone?" asked Dr. Huang. "Him. He won't leave me alone!! Tell him to go away, Dr. please!!" I pleaded. "You know I'm apart of you, so there's no point in pleading with the good Dr. Give it up, I win," he said, laughing. "Olivia, tell me who 'he' is. I can't help you unless I know who this 'he' is," said Dr. Huang.

"Olivia, you know as well as I do that you and I are apart of each other. You don't have to plead with the good Dr. for help. I will help you," he said seductively, running his velvet hand along my cheek. "No!! No!! No!! Don't touch me!! Stay away from me!!" I (basically) screamed. I took refuge underneath a side table Dr. Huang had in his office and buried my face in my kneecaps. "What's the point in hiding? You know I will find you. I know your every thought, your every action, your every word," he said, walking over to the table, laughing. "Olivia, there's no one there. Now, please, come out from under the table so we can talk," he said.

"No!! If come out, he'll find me!! I don't want him to find me!!" I sobbed into my kneecaps. "Once I find you, you'll be sorry. No one can help you. No one can save you, so there's no use in begging for help," he said walking around the table. "Olivia, I want to help you, but I can't if you're under that table. There's nothing that will hurt you. Its just you, me, and the paintings," said Dr. Huang, kindly. "He's standing there waiting for me. I can see him!! He wants to hurt me!!" I sobbed rocking back and forth.

"If I can protect you from 'him', will you come out from under the table?" asked Dr. Huang. "He'll hurt you. He hurts everyone I love and care about," I mumbled into my kneecaps, my eyes wide. "No one can save you. No one can protect you. Face it: I win," he said walking around the table again. "I won't let him hurt me or you. Now, please Olivia, come out from under the table and tell me who this 'he' is," he said, offering his hand. "You take his hand, Olivia Benson, and you'll regret it. He can't protect you from me. No one can," he said. "Olivia, come on out. I swear I won't let anything hurt you," said Dr. Huang.

"Come out from your hiding place, Olivia. I will find you, and when I do you will be sorry," he said, circling the table once more. "Olivia, please come out. I swear I won't let anything hurt you. You came to me for help, but I can't help you if you're hiding under the table," said Dr. Huang. "He's there!! I can see him!! Tell him to go away, Dr. please!!" I sobbed into my kneecaps. "Whoever it is that's terrorizing Olivia Benson, I command you to leave her alone right now!! I won't let you scare her any longer!! Now leave," said Dr. Huang in a harsh tone.

"I warned you, Olivia. There's no going back now. When I find you, you'll rue the day you ever stepped foot in this office," he said. I drew my knees closer to my chest, my heart beating like mad against my ribs. I thought about running out of Dr. Huang's office, but that would be too easy. So I sat there cowering like a child who's afraid of their parents. I cried my eyes out into my kneecaps, while Dr. Huang tried to coax me out from under the table. "Olivia, I'm going to be right back. I'm going to go get a friend of mine. I will be right back," he said.

I didn't move, I was too petrified that he'd find me and do to me what he did before. "Come on out, Olivia. You know I would never hurt you. You know there's nothing to fear. I just want to talk to you," he said, pausing at a corner of the table. Knowing this would be the biggest mistake of my life, I crawled out from under the table. "Ah, there's my girl. See, there was no need to hide," he said seductively. I stood there shaking as he walked in circles round me.

"W-what do you want from me?" I asked as he continued to circle me like a bird of prey. "What do I want? You know what I want. I want what we never finished," he said. He grabbed me roughly by the neck and threw me to the floor. He knelt down, took my face in his rough hands, and hissed, "I warned you not to seek help. You only brought this on yourself." He hit me across the face with the back of his hand. "Stop, please!!" I pleaded. He hit me again and again, until I stopped moving.

"Olivia I-oh god. Olivia!! Olivia, come on, talk to me!! What happened?" asked Dr. Huang, as he and a man dressed in a white jacket entered his office. "Call the hospital, right now!! Hold on Liv, help is on the way," he said as his colleague ran out the door. The last thing I remember was looking up and seeing him laughing with my blood on his hands.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room, my arms in restraints and wires attached to my head. I struggled against my restraints, but to no avail. They were stronger than I was. "Why is she restrained?" asked a voice from outside my door. I stopped struggling so I could hear what they were saying. "She's dangerous, and until we can figure out who's been terrorizing her, she'll have to be restrained," said the doctor. "Dangerous?! Try completely nuts!! She bit me while I was hooking up the brain wave monitors!! Plus she's been muttering nothing but nonsense since they brought her in," said another voice. "We just have to run tests. That's the only thing we can do right now," said the first voice.

"Alone again, Olivia?" he said. My heart jumped in terror. "Haven't you realized that, as long as I'm around, you're never alone?" he asked, as he laughed that sinister laugh that sent shivers up my spine. I could hear the heart monitors and the brain wave monitors going crazy, as he walked towards me. I struggled to free myself from the restraints, but it was no use. "Relax, my dear Olivia. I promise you won't feel a thing," he said as he walked closer.

(The Doctor's private office)

"Have you figured out what's plaguing her yet?" asked Elliot from his seat closest to my desk. "No. We haven't figured it out yet. Everything looks normal," I said. "Normal?! Its not normal!! She would never cower in fear under tables, and she would never bite people!! Something is clearly wrong with her!! There is a cause for this, and you simply must find it!!" Elliot shouted, slamming his fist down on my desk, upsetting a stack of paperwork. "Ok, maybe there really is someone bothering her, and we just can't see h-" "That's not possible. I'm telling you, no one is there. Its all in her he-" he cut off in mid-sentence.

The heart rate monitors in Olivia's room were going crazy. "Her heart rate is off the charts!! So is her blood pressure!! No one can survive that much stress!!" said Elliot, staring at the monitors in horror. Suddenly, they flat lined. I ran from my office, Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen on my heels. "Damn it!! Where is she?!" I shouted. "We've got to find her!! Who knows what she'll do to an unsuspecting bystander!!" shouted Elliot, banging his fists on the wall. "You guys check the quarantine ward. Munch, take the high security. I'll check the basement," I said.

We took off in different directions. I sprinted down the stairs two at a time, desperate to find Liv. "Olivia!! Where are you?!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the basement walls. I looked around, until I saw something dart between rows of shelves. "Olivia, is that you? It's Dr. Huang. I'm here to help you," I said. "There's no one here, there never was. Now come back to your room so I can help you," I said. I chased after the shadow. I followed the shadow into the darkest part of the basement. There, I found Olivia, bloody, battered, and frightened.

(Olivia's POV)

"You knew it was going to end this way," he said as he walked towards me. I drew my knees to my chest, in an effort to get away from him. "Stop, please," I moaned, as I backed further into the corner, clutching my ribs. "No, I won't. Not now not ever. You see, I am the thing that keeps you up at night. I am the thing that haunts your dreams. And I am the thing that will haunt you until the day you take your last breath," he said, picking me up by my neck and tossing me against the wall. "T-the Dr's say you're not real. That you're only in my head," I said, clutching my chest. "I'm very real. Could you have gotten those bruises from someone who was never there?" he asked me, as he aimed a powerful kick to my ribs. "I didn't think so," he said as he picked me up and tossed me against the wall with all of his strength.

I hit the wall and slid to the floor. He walked towards me again. I tried my best to move away, but it was too painful. He took me by the throat and tossed me against the wall again. I fell to the floor, clutching my ribs. "You will never get away from me. For wherever you are, I am there in the dark waiting for you," he said sinisterly. "Stop, please, stop," I moaned, as I crawled to a shelving unit to pull myself up onto. He kicked me away. "I wont stop. Not now, not ever. I will haunt you until the day you die. I am the evil inside your mind, dearest Olivia. you will never get rid of me," he said.

"Your only in my mind. Only in the dark. The doctors are right, you're only inside my head. you were never real!!" I managed to shout. "I'm not real am I? Well then, lets see what you say after I finish you off," he said running at me. I felt for the light switch next to the shelving unit. "Lights out, daddy dearest," I said flipping the switch, washing the darkness away with bright light. That's the last thing I remember before falling to the floor.

(Dr. Huang's POV)

I ran throughout the basement of the hospital, desperate to find my patient. I ran past a row of shelves, but doubled back when I saw a figure lying face-down on the floor. "Olivia!! Olivia, can you hear me?" I said, shaking her slightly. "Elliot!! Fin!! Munch!! Cragen!! Get down here!! I found her!!" I shouted into my portable radio. I held her close to me, careful not to do anymore damage than what was already done. I heard a groan, and looked down to see that she had opened her eyes. "I-its ok, Doc. It's ok," she said softly before closing her eyes again.

"It looks like she's back to normal," I said as I watched her brainwaves. "So what was plaguing her this whole time?" asked Elliot from his place at my desk. "It was her father. The memories from her past came back ten times more powerful than they were when he was alive, and he used that against her," I said, staring at the screens. "Her surroundings also played a part. The slightest noises or actions from other people brought back painful memories for her. And the more she fought, the more damage was done," I said. "And anyone else who got in the way," said Munch, rubbing the bite mark on his hand angrily.

"Your scans show everything is back to normal again," I said happily as Liv and I sat in her hospital room. "Really? Well, there's only one way to test for sure," she said hopping out of bed. She walked over to the light switch and turned it off. She looked about the room and, once she saw it was clear, flipped the switch back on. "I fought against him so long, for so many year, it feels like I am still fighting against him. I guess its just hard to let it go, to forget about it, you know? it just feels like I'm still fighting though. I feel like he's still out to get me and that I still have to hide out of fear for my life," she said, sitting back down next to me.

"Liv, you are never alone, do you understand? You have your squad and your partner. And, if your father's memories ever pop up again, you can come here to stay for a while, until they go away. You know that he will never find you here. And if he did, he'd have to get through all of us. We've got things covered, so why don't you get some sleep?" I said. "Sounds like a good idea," she said, smiling.

I stood up and headed towards the door. "Doc? Thank you for everything you and the others have done for me," she said smiling before turning over. "You're welcome," I whispered as I walked out the door.

Somewhere, in a mansion deep in the hills of New York City, a man grinned an evil grin. "My darling daughter," he said. "That was only the beginning of my wrath." He laughed an evil sinister laugh that chilled to the bone.

Somewhere, in a room safe within the walls of the the SVU Squad room, a girl shivered in fear.


End file.
